Madness and Candy
by Amalasuithia
Summary: She was a beautiful demon with a lonely feeling she couldn't shake will she be able to cure it or will she have another bloodlust. AmaimonxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(World War II)

Humans, disgusting creatures that slaughtered each other over the most trivial things. Detestable beings these creatures were, and they had the nerve to call my kind barbaric. My long black hair swayed in the wind from its restraint in a ponytail. My red eyes searched the blood soaked ground for any sign of life. A smirk appeared on my face when I caught none. Before me lay a battlefield, or at least what was left of one. Human corpses littered the ground, limbs strewn about. Yawning I looked to behind me hearing someone walk up. A man stood behind me in bright flamboyant clothes and a cape.

"Did you honestly need to kill them all?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose as if to relieve stress.

"Yes I did, it was boring watching them try and kill each other." I said a pout forming on my face as I batted my eyelashes at him. Shaking his head he offered a hand to help me up.

"Come we have much work to do yet." After accepting his hand we walked off to our destination, leaving the remains of a slaughter to rot.

(Time jump to present era)

_I hate these clothes. Why did I have to wear them again? Oh yes I remember because he told me to or be sent back to Gehenna._ Sighing I walked along the halls of the school.

"VVVVVAAAAALLLLLLLLDDDDDDDUUUUUUSSSSSSS!" I flinch at my name being yelled over the loud speaker. He must have found what I left for him. I rubbed my eyes as I walked toward his office. _These contacts bug me. _Opening his door I found a steaming mad demon before me soaking wet. Mephistos, the head master of the school, and my longtime friend. I smiled at him before taking a seat.

"Yes my dear poochie-poo?" I asked with a smirk knowing my nickname for him just upset him more. I smirk when I see the vein appear on his forehead.

"Would you care to explain why there was a bucket full of water above my head set to dump on me at a specific time?" My smile widens more as he looks at me.

"Why of course I would care to explain I just don't feel like it." Shrugging my shoulders at him I look off to try and find something more interesting. I can see the room begin to darken as he gets more and more mad.

"GET OUT AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Laughing I take off out of the office before he can throw something at me. Heading to the cram school I take notice of a new student on the grounds. I paused in my steps one foot in the air as I watched him look around in amazement. Then I notice a small white dog approach him and I giggle a bit noticing it's my poochie-poo. I resumed my original destination to the cram school.

(Time jump 3 days)

Professor Neuhaus looked at me as I came in and nodded a hello. I watched him as he wrote down things he would need to explain during class. After a little while the bell went off signaling class change and the student began to walk in. Nine students total walked in including three girls and six boys. I just smiled and tilted my head as they took their seats. Neuhaus turned around and introduced himself after him I took a step forward to introduce myself as well.

"My name is Professor Valdus and I will be your secondary tamers teacher." We began our lesson by having all the students stand in a circle and take summoning papers. I let Neuhaus go first to show the students what they could be capable of. A lower lever Naberius appeared and the students gagged at the smell of sulfur. It reminded me of home. Neuhaus explained that in order to get rid of your summon if they turn on you all you had to do was break the circle. In which he then rubbed his foot back and the Naberius disappeared. The students were then encouraged to try to summon their own.

Nothing came from the boys as far as summoning, but two of the girls summoned their familiars. Two kitsune spirits for the purple haired child and a greenman for the shy blonde child. I notice one of the male children look at me with a questioning.

"Hey why hasn't she showed us her familiar?" The boy with the blonde streak in his hair yelled.

"Valdus why don't you show these students yours?" Neuhaus asked with a smirk.

"Fine fine follow me." I walked out of the classroom towards a roof. There was a large summoning circle already drawn up. The students looked on in amazement at the sheer size of just the circle. "Ok here we go." I bit my wrist and let the blood drop onto the circle. "I call upon you oh great one of the woods may your mournful call reach ears of your kin!" Suddenly smoke appeared and a large figure appeared. I stood next to its foot barely coming up to its knee joint. A large white wolf stood next to me its eyes a red color. "Well there you have it." The kids stared in astonishment at what I had summoned.

"That's not the best she can do either." Neuhaus said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. I giggled at the fact he was still upset over that. I looked at the students and noticed some of the males had hearts in their eyes which caused me to sweat drop at the sudden attention I was receiving from them.

Later that day Mephistos came up and told me I wouldn't be participating in the week long training camp since he had a different mission for me instead. I could tell by his smile this was revenge for the water wakeup call. _Oh god if you are out there what is he thinking?_

End of chapter 1

I do not own anything but my OC's Valdus and her summoned familiar. If you don't like my story quit reading I will remove reviews that are negative in any way or just ignore them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Week of training camp)

"What do you mean I have to babysit?" I asked sneering at my boss and friend Mephistos.

"That's precisely it, you need to babysit." He said while laughing a bit. _Why the hell is he laughing? I don't like this at all._ I stared at him slightly squinting my eyes. "Oh no don't give me that look. Ah, here comes the baby now." I turned to look at who I was to be watching and a teenager walked in. His hair was two different shades of green with a point on top of his head. He wore a bored expression with a lollipop in his mouth. _Isn't that…._ "My brother Amaimon." Mephistos said as if he was reading my mind.

"Brother, I'm bored." Mephisto looked at him.

"Well I have brought Valdus here to entertain you." _Entertain my ass, he just doesn't was to deal with him._ I thought narrowing my eyes at the elder of the two.

"Does that mean you're here to play with me?" I had the feeling playing with him was going to be fun. With a smirk I got up and walked to him. Looking him over I nodded for him to follow me. We headed for the outdoor training arena.

"So what game shall we play?" I asked grinning. He looked at me for a moment before it registered I was no human. Then a smile appeared on his face.

"Demonic tag." The grin on my face turned maniacal as he answered. I took this moment to take out those horrendous contacts I was forced to wear and removed my exorcist jacket. This left me in a breast binding and hakama pants which happened to be tucked into my socks to give it the poofy look.

"Claws or sword?" He being the one who chose the game means he has rights to choose which version we play. He looked at me for a moment then glanced off with a hand on his chin in thought.

"Claws of course." Came his reply. I smiled and took off after him as he began running.

(Mephisto's office)

"I swear they are both still children." Casually stroking his beard as he watched a green and red light zoom around his school. Suddenly there was an explosion as the green light was smashed into an old building. A vein started to appear on his head as he watched the game commence. _Maybe having her babysit wasn't a good idea_. His thoughts were interrupted when they zoomed past the windows nearly shattering them with their speed. He would have to put an end to this game soon it seemed. Sighing he stood up and walked to wear the game was commencing.

(Valdus POV)

_I'll have to admit this kid is quick, but he isn't quick enough._ I thought with a smile on my face as I charged again. Now in a game of demon tag instead of running from your opponent you attack each other. This causes you to move over a great distance if you happen to be a fast demon. When you push your opponent back you keep the attacks going till you over power them. Just as I was about to lay another hit onto Amaimon I was grabbed by a damn cuckoo bird. I struggled against the bird trying to get free only to be brought face to face to Mephisto.

"Now now, I can't have you both destroying my beloved school." I snickered at the look Amaimon was giving Mephisto because of our game ending so early.

"We were just having fun brother." Mephisto looked at Amaimon.

"Well I think that is enough fun for today, and you my dear should know better." At this comment I stuck my tongue out at him proving just how childish I still was. "Do you want to go into time out my dear Valdus?"

"No." I pouted after cringing at the thought. _I hate that damn cuckoo. _"Can I be put down now?" I watched as he stroked his beard, a random thinking habit of his, "You know if you keep doing that you'll go bald there." A smirk played across my features and Amaimon couldn't help but smile as well when he caught on. Mephisto on the other hand didn't look too pleased with the statement and with a snap of his fingers into the damned clock I went for his version of "time out".

(Later that week)

I was walking through the halls hands behind my head and a scowl on my face. Mephisto put me on some type of "probation" as he called it. This to him meant no games, candy, free time, or pretty much anything other than teaching and sleeping. Oh how I hate it. Walking into my class I noticed Neuhaus was nowhere in sight. _Strange normally he is here first. I'll call Mephisto to see what's up._ Pulling out my phone I dialed the number.

"Hello." The voice on the other end answered. _Wait a minute that's not how Mephisto sounds. _

"Amaimon?" I asked. Then I heard Mephisto yelling in the background about how he didn't make it to a save point. "Put your brother on the phone please." There was some moving around and I could hear Amaimon asking Mephisto if he wanted to talk to me.

"Valdus to what do I owe this pleasure?" Mephisto asked when he finally pried the phone out of his brother's hands meanwhile in the background Amaimon was whining about how he wanted to play again.

"I showed up to the class Neuhaus isn't here."

"That's because he isn't teaching anymore and you aren't teaching that class anymore either." My eyebrow twitched in aggravation.

"This would have been helpful news BEFORE I ARRIVED!" I could hear Mephisto chuckling at me which only made me growl. "So now what am I teaching?" I asked after counting to ten.

"Nothing~~" He replied in his sing song voice. My fine line between calm and pissed off broke then and there.

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTT!" I growled and broke the phone in my one hand. _I am going to kill that damned clown so help me. _Fuming mad I stalked down the hallway to his office prepared to kill my employer and longtime friend.

Sorry my readers for not posting sooner there has been some troubling matters in my home life. I will not go into detail but I will be updating more soon now that it is taken care of. I do not own Blue exorcist only my OC and her familiar.


End file.
